Still
by Cheska
Summary: Hiiro has been detached and alone ever since the death of his past love but after a long time he finally goes out and discovers a golden haired girl. Together they find comfort with one another and that comfort turns into love.Status: Complete


Title: Still  
Author: Cheska  
One-Shot  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing

Author's Notes:  Heh, another SM/GW fic it seems.  Hopefully it's an okay story.  

  This will be a bit spontaneous, I'll just base it on my usual couple and make it a Hiiro/Usagi pairing.  Sorry, I know that's like the most common couple out there but *shrugs* I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

One more thing, this will be a song fic by 98 degrees called Still.  Have fun!

~.~.~.~

  Lightning streaked the sky momentarily before a heavy rain fall started to pelt the grey cement on the ground.  Rain drops kept falling, falling as if it was an endless array of bullets and with it, thunder crackled and more lightning.  It seemed as of late that the whole world was dying and indeed, it was: at least to one individual, it was.

  Dark Prussian blue eyes lazily gazed outwards from the glass window.  His eyes clearly viewed his soul out to the world from one look, sadness, despair, sorrow, and…loneliness.

  Sighing, the owner of the eyes glanced back into his current residence just as a flash of lightning illuminated the atmosphere.

  "Another rainy day, ne?" a soft twinkling voice called out softly to him.

  "Hnh." His dark Prussian blue orbs gazed down at the laptop that lay in his lap.  

  The hum of life and the warm glow of the laptop seemed to comfort him as he stared down at it.  For a moment, his slightly tanned hands hovered over the keys on the board as if in debate on what to do once he touched it.

  A sigh was heard but he paid it no heed.

  "Hiiro, you really need to come out some time, you can't stay here forever," the voice continued.

  There was no response and the one called Hiiro merely glanced back over his shoulder and saw only darkness.  He shrugged his shoulders before focusing on his computer.  His eyes narrowed solely on the screen before both hands came up to the keyboard and thus he began typing.

  "I know that two years ago something awful happened, but it's over now.  Can't you just ignore that and move on?" the voice pleaded.

 Hiiro's eyes hardened at those words and for a moment they softened but soon, his usual façade came back up and he brushed it off as he slammed the top of his laptop closed and pushed himself up from his position on the plush beige leather chair.  After folding his laptop close he placed it on a nearby table and brushed back his bangs only to let it fall back barely over his eyes.

  Frowning slightly he stared at himself on the mirror, his 18 year old reflection gazed back at him.  His Prussian blue eyes had hardened more than ever and his features seemed a bit more troubled than it was years before.  His chocolate brown hair hadn't changed and for that he was slightly thankful despite the memories that came along with it.  And his previous 5ft. 1 inch body had now developed into 5ft. 8 built.

  "Two years ago, Hiiro…it was only two years ago…why can't you just let it go?" the slightly innocent, angelic voice questioned him.

  At those words, his eyes narrowed down and his frown only deepened.

  (Two years…it's been nearly two years…) his thoughts reminded him.

 "Yes, nearly two years.  It will be official by tomorrow," the voice stated in affirmation for him.

 "Valentine's Day," Hiiro spoke out loud as his dark eyes momentarily stared from the mirror to the calendar that hung on the wall.  A red circle was around it to remind him, taunt him, and torment him with memories that he wished to forget but knew that he would not.  

 "Yes, Valentine's Day…" and then a brief image of Ririna stood behind him with a small, sad smile.

 Hiiro's eyes widened at the sight of her before it calmed down and he just stood there, gazing at the one he loved years before.  A sad smile graced his face and in response, Ririna stepped forward and opened up her hands wide open and enveloped him in a hug.  Her arms around his shoulders and her head at the crook of his neck from behind as she stared forward at him in the mirror.

  Of course, he couldn't feel her nor could he smell her heavenly scent.  This was only a figment of his imagination, wasn't it? This wasn't real?  It was only his memories triggered by his sorrowful heart that had conjured up this ethereal woman that faced him and talked to him.  But he didn't seem to mind at all as he stood there, staring at the mirror in front of him where her face was still beside his:  where his small smile contrasted with her large smile.

  "I remember…" Hiiro's deep voice shattered the moment as she withdrew and stepped back, her eyes showing pain and sorrow.

~Flashback~

  A sixteen year old Hiiro Yuy waited out in the street.  It was raining that day but he didn't seem to mind the cold or the wet shower that beat on him constantly.  His eyes scanned the dark area until it rested on a pink limo that suddenly drove up and opened its doors to reveal Ririna who came out with an umbrella in hand.  Her smile displayed on her face at the sight of him and before long, Hiiro was shielded from the rain as she stretched out her hands to put him under there for shelter as well.

  "You're wet, did you wait long?" 

  "Iie," was his simple reply.

~Flash~

  The rain was still beating hard around them and a lightning ignited the sky from time to time.  It seemed that that momentous day wasn't in the approval of the Gods themselves, seeing that the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon.  

  "It doesn't look like we'll get to see the stars tonight, will we?" Ririna's soft voice commented as she stared out the restaurant's window.

  "Hnh"

  Hiiro stared out as well before bringing his attention back to the girl before him.

  "But, that's okay as long as I'm with you," Ririna added as she turned her attention away from the rain streaked window and to his Prussian blues.

  At those words a small twitch of a smile appeared on his face, making Ririna smile.

~Flash~

 "Hiiro!! Don't!" Ririna cried out as she ran away from the front of the restaurant and towards Hiiro's fighting stance as he faced three masked foes.

 "Ririna, get away from here!" Hiiro shouted to the girl, her hair was now matted from the rain and it seemed that the harshness of its fall had depleted but was not yet gone.  Small peeks of the blue sky could be seen from up above but that wasn't their concern right now as three killers were there causing torment and sorrow for the couple alongside others who merely stayed where it was safe inside the restaurant.

 "No!  Please, Hiiro don't fight!" Ririna pleaded.

 "Ririna…" Hiiro's low warning voice could be heard.

 "Foolish girl…" one of the masked ones chuckled.

 "Isn't that…Queen Ririna of the Sanq Kingdom?" another commented, signaling to the wet girl.

 "It has to be…and if we do kill her, we'll be famous!" the third grinned widely at the thought and instead of turning their attention back to their opponent, they faced Ririna.

 Seeing this turn, Hiiro began to make head way for them, not caring about anything else.  He ran forward and swiftly kicked the leader of the three at the shin, causing him to buckle and fall on the ground and then flipped back and knocked the second one out.  But before he could quickly react towards the third the gun was cocked and was fully trained on Ririna who was openly shocked at this scene.

  "Ririna!" Hiiro cried out, his head swiveling to the pacifist but it was too late as a grin appeared on the third guy and just as Hiiro reached him, he fired.

  *bang*

  *bang*

  Her cornflower blue eyes widened in amazement and she gaze down at herself and then back up at Hiiro, her eyes were full of awe and then as he looked back at her happiness filled it.  

  "Hiiro…" 

  *bang*

  Another shot fired but her eyes weren't full of pain, only of love.  And with that she fell to her knees and before she could fall face down on the cement, Hiiro managed to beat the third opponent and ran back over to Ririna, catching her before she fully fell.

  "Ririna…"

  "Happy Valentine's Day….Aishiteru…" Ririna's soft voice murmured before her eyes closed itself from the world.

~End Flash~

  "I remember…" Hiiro repeated his words and he blinked away that vivid image that remained in his mind.  

  "Please, Hiiro…forget about it.  It's time to move on."

  "Ririna…" Hiiro softly whispered her name, his usual monotone now starting to deplete and going into a tone full of emotion.

  "Please…"

  Closing his Prussian blue eyes, he merely grunted before taking one last look at the mirror to see her face still gazing at him and then moving off to the door that would lead him outside from his safe haven and into the socialistic world outside of his door.

~.~.~

  Hiiro cursed underneath his breath as he walked in the rain for forgetting one important article.  Of course he could have gotten his jacket or even a hat to protect him from the storm but he just had to be absent minded at the time and left it behind.  He could have gone back but he decided not to and went on his way, breathing the fresh air around him despite the chilly atmosphere and the rain.  Not to mention the lightning and thunder.  Sighing, he put his hands deeper into his pocket and continued on, the raindrops falling from high above and onto his bare skin and through his sleeved green shirt.  His hair now matted from the rain and as he took a hand out of his pocket to brush it back, he noticed something at a distance.

  Blinking away the raindrops that matted his eyelashes he narrowed his gaze and studied the figure far away.  It was a girl who was cowering at a corner, her slightly tanned arms rounding around her legs and her head tilted downwards at the crook of her knees.  And as he neared the figure, he noticed that every time the sound of the lightning and thunder streaked the sky, she would whimper and would jump a little before trying to bury herself into her legs even more.  He also noticed that she had long blonde hair done up in what he would say would be 'odangoes' and at this, amusement passed his eyes before it died down once more.  

  "Why did it have to storm?" the girl whimpered into her legs.

  "Why couldn't it be sunny or cloudy?  I hate the rain, hate it!  And especially…." Before she could even finish, thunder and lightning clashed together again.

  "Thunder and lightning!!" the girl cried out, her face bared to the world and her loud voice causing even Hiiro to wince slightly.

  As her eyes opened momentarily, Hiiro noticed that she had crystalline blue eyes a much lighter shade than Ririna's but almost, almost similar and yet largely different from one another.  Between the two, Hiiro himself would have probably chosen this girl's shade than Ririna's although he himself didn't exactly know as to the reason why.

  Blinking, the petite girl gasped slightly before pushing herself back farther against the wall that helped support her.

  "Ano…who, who are you?" the girl questioned a bit fearfully.

  "No one of importance," Hiiro answered casually with a shrug and then turned his attention to the dark, morbid scenery around them.

  "Why are you here then and staring at me?" she asked in defiance.

  Hiiro didn't answer that as he swerved his head back, his eyes boring into hers as if in question:  should I really answer that?  

  This caused her to meekly and timidly tilt her head downwards, staring back at her legs.  She wasn't even wearing jeans, only shorts and no jacket to help warm her bare arms.  It seemed that the closest material that could warm her up was her long spool of golden hair.

  *achoo*

  Hiiro frowned down at her before letting out an offered hand for her to take and raise herself up.  When her crystalline blue eyes only gazed questioningly at it, Hiiro leaned over and grabbed her hand forcing her to a stand.

  "You're catching a cold, you better take shelter…" Hiiro half ordered, half suggested.  

  "Ano…" the girl gazed around her surroundings as if it was the first time she had done so before biting her lower lip and taking a step forward.

  "Will you come with me?" the girl suddenly asked, her head swiveling to Hiiro's stony façade.

  Hiiro was about to object but at that moment he could see Ririna's presence in front of him, nodding her head in agreement to the young girl's statement.

  "~Remember you must move on…~" her voice whispered to her.

  "Hnh" Hiiro stiffly nodded, as if he was still unsure of his agreement to go with this girl whom he didn't even know.

  A smile graced her lips before she began to walk side by side with him, both wet and both unsure of one another and yet, the shared presence of one another brought lightness to each of their hearts at the fact that at least they weren't completely alone.

  It wasn't long before they arrived somewhere; it ended up being a gazebo.  And it appeared that no one was there, mostly because of the rain, but at the center they could see a structure that would serve as their haven from the rain until the storm would finally let up and free them from the cold.  Helping the now shaking girl, he led her up the stairs and sat her on the railing, her hands holding the beam with her head leaning against the back of her hand.

  "Gomen ne…"

  Hiiro only gazed at her in silence, unsure of what to say but he didn't have to wait long before she explained for her sudden apology.

 "I've probably kept you away from your true intention for going out today with my petty fear of this storm.  And I'm also sorry for my idiocy for going out without wearing the proper articles.  I'm sure you have someone waiting for you out there, since it is Valentine's Day tomorrow," she explained.

  Hiiro momentarily winced at the mention of 'someone waiting for you' and 'Valentine's Day' but he quickly hid it as he placed himself besides her and leaned against the other beam next to her that she didn't have her hands wrapped around.

  "As for me, I don't have anyone to share it with anymore.  I've already lost everything…even my family…" she murmured and tipped her head back to stare at the slightly molding ceiling.

  "They…left me about a year ago and my friends…left me years before that.  And Valentine's Day…well…the one I was thought was meant for me didn't end up as such.  He…died two years ago…" she told him.

  "He died trying to protect me…" she continued.

  Hiiro gazed at her silently, what she just said was something similar to his besides the fact that her friends died whereas his were still around somewhere in the galaxy.

  "Two years ago…" Hiiro echoed in monotone.

  "Hai…"

  "I also lost someone two years ago…" Hiiro briefly mentioned.

  "Does it still hurt?  Mine's does…whenever this day comes around, only memories come up to me and I can't help but feel sad all over again," she murmured.

  Hiiro nodded in agreement.

  "But we have to move on, it's what they would want…" she continued.

  Her words triggered another brief memory inside of him.

 (~can't you just ignore that and move on?"~) the voice echoed softly in his head.

  "Oh hey, look the rain is almost over…" the girl smiled in hope as she gazed up at the sky to see that indeed the storm was almost over.  The thunder and lightning weren't active as of yet and for that, they were grateful.

  "Hnh" Hiiro nodded in agreement and got up from his leaning position.

  *achoo*

  The girl sneezed and then wrapped her arms around her wet self, trying in vain to keep warm but as soon as she let her hands go of the beam she stumbled but was caught in Hiiro's arms.

  "Gomen ne, again…for troubling you…" she apologized before falling out of consciousness.

~.~.~.~

  Looking down at the girl that now currently lay on his couch, he wondered exactly as to who she was.  Ever since their meeting, neither of them had mentioned their name to each other but for some reason it didn't really matter to either of them because it was already known to both of them that they had several things in common.  The fact that they lost someone dear to them two years ago and that they wanted someone or something to keep away the feeling of loneliness that stirred inside both of their souls.

  Shaking himself out of his reverie he rose up and tended to the low fire that he set up in the living room to keep away the chill and hope to bring some warmth to the young girl's body.  Earlier he had set free those odangoes of hers to better dry her hair with a dry towel and then took off her shoes and socks.  And as for her clothes, well yes he also set to taking them off and leaving her only in her undergarments. He had gone through the trouble of getting them washed and dried and also on drying part of her body with the towel.  And now he had lain her down on the couch with a warm comforter over her body.

  With a small frown, he got up and set to the task of making soup in case she woke up anytime soon.  And indeed just as soon as he finished making chicken soup and taking it with him to the living room he saw her getting up to a sitting position with the covers around her body and her eyes wandering around her current residence.

  "Arigatou again…for your kindness…" she gratefully accepted the bowl of soup that he offered her and ate it in silence, his eyes studying her features and actions with detail.

  "It's funny…." The girl began as soon as she finished it and laid it on the table in front of her. 

  "We only met one another today but it seems that I've known you longer than that.  You've been nothing but kind to me and yet, I don't even know your name," she smiled up at him and scooted over to make room for him in the couch after realizing that he was standing up all this time.

  "Hnh" Hiiro sat down but remained a safe distance away.

  *achoo*

  "Gomen ne, I guess I'm still sick…" 

  "You have a fever…" Hiiro merely stated as he let his hands press against her forehead and then neckline.

  "Hai, it feels like it," the girl murmured softly, seeing his kindness and yet also noticing that he kept himself indifferent at the same time.

  "My name is Usagi…by the way…" Usagi uttered softly, feeling her self grow tired once more.

  Noticing this Hiiro rose up again but she bade him to stay and stay he did despite the chance that he could catch the fever himself.  But due to his high training as a Gundam Pilot he knew that it would be quite rare for him to get infected with his high resistance to practically everything.  

  So as he sat there beside her, she curled up in the couch and he wrapped the loose comforter that began to come off of her back towards her body.  Trying to keep her warm and in response she smiled lightly before cuddling up closer to him, sensing his warmth.  He didn't back away, much to his amazement as he just sat back there and then unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her petite body and she, in turn, pressed her head to his chest just as her eyes began to close.

  "And your name is…?" she yawned sleepily.

  "Hiiro…my name is Hiiro…" he replied as he stared at the blonde haired girl that lay on his chest.

  "Hmmm…arigatou…for keeping me safe and warm…" she whispered before sleep claimed her once again.

  And at those words he only wrapped his arms tighter around her as he gazed softened.

  (Like an angel…sent from above…) was the thoughts that ran through his mind as one of his arms raised itself up and began to brush her golden locks.

  It was later that night when she woke up again and when she did she raised her head up to see Hiiro's Prussian blues gazing back down at her.  

  "Your fever has almost died down," Hiiro informed her in his usual monotone and in response, she smiled in gratitude.

  Usagi rose up to a sitting position and stared at the low fire before her eyes raised up to stare at the clock on the mantle piece:  12:00a.m.  She's been asleep for awhile now.

  "Have you been awake all this time?" Usagi asked.

  "Hnh"

  Looking around she noticed that there were barely any materials in the small apartment.  The living room only had a couch, a chair, and a small table by the window side aside from the coffee table in front of the couch she sat on.  Besides that there was a long window and a calendar.

  Tearing her eyes away the red circle around February 14, she focused her blue orbs back to the one that rescued her from a horrible fate worse than death:  loneliness.  

  (So nice…and kind…even though I'm nothing but a stranger to him…) Usagi couldn't help but think about as she stared at his profile.

  Taking a deep breath she gathered enough strength to turn her body around and face him, one of her legs tucked underneath her in the couch with the comforter still wrapped tightly around her figure.  

  "H-Hiiro…was it?" Usagi stated/questioned uncertainly as she took one of the strands of her hair and twirled it between her fingers.

  "Hnh" Hiiro nodded in affirmation and noticed her uneasiness.

  "You've been nothing but kind to me ever since I met you out in the rain…" Usagi began.

  "…and I would like to make it up to you, if you will let me…" Usagi ended, raising her head up and her eyes away from her hair as she flung it aside to her back, her full attention on the reaction of the mysterious young man that she had met only yesterday afternoon.

  (~…I would like to make it up to you, if you will let me…~) Hiiro echoed in his mind, as he momentarily closed his eyes from the world.

  (~…you've got to move on with your life, Hiiro.  Please…~) a familiar voice echoed in his mind and as he opened them he saw Ririna's form once more, her features in front of him but in back of Usagi's who didn't seem to have sensed the ethereal form that now faced him.  Her small smile and her long golden brown locks flowing around her, adorning her as if she was an angel from up above and as she faced him she nodded her head like last time when he needed that extra push to get him going.  And now, he did as he had done before, consented with the given offer that he had received.

  "Hnh" Hiiro grunted in reply with an additional nod that was a bit more willing to do so than last time.

  And once again, Usagi's smile graced her features and for some reason, his heart seemed to have lifted at that sight.  As if, just by her smile all seemed right in the world.

  "Arigatou, Hiiro…" Usagi murmured in gratitude and practically jumped at him as she threw aside the covers in her haste and enveloped him in an embrace.  Her hair flowing in back of her and just as she made contact, it dropped to her sides and around him.  And as her arms swung around him, instant warmth filled his senses and he hesitantly responded to that touch as he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her.

  His eyes softened when she didn't seem to mind at all, only hugging tighter to him as if he was her only safe haven in the world.  

  "Let me…let me show you…" Usagi timidly raised her head from his chest and gazed up at him with innocent eyes that made him want to smile but refrained from doing so.

  "…"

  "Ano…let me show you something outside…of here…" Usagi offered as she hesitantly let go of him and swung her legs over the couch and stood up, letting out an offered hand to which he took into his.

  And at the instant they touched, it seemed as if all was right in the world as if by being together darkness didn't seem as bright as it once was.  As if, together, they were the fire that was needed to keep the dark at bay and light their way.

  "Come, let me show you…"

~.~.~

  Once outside, the rain was still pouring but this time, they wore the proper materials to keep the rain from drenching them:  a heavy jacket on and a shared umbrella to keep them from getting too wet.

 "Over there," Usagi pointed out the way and Hiiro only complied with a silent nod as she led the way with him by her every step of the way.

 After a few minutes, she slowed down her pace and a small smile graced her features.  

 "I wanted to…show this to you," Usagi pointed at a tall willow tree with a bench underneath that sheltered it from the raining storm.

  Upon reaching the destination, Usagi instantly tore away from the umbrella and raced inside, managing to not get wet and as she got there she turned around and motioned for him to come inside.

  "This isn't all that I have to show you, you know…" Usagi smirked at his hesitation and after her words he ducked inside, momentarily taking the time to shake away some of the raindrops before closing it and then taking a seat on the bench, grateful that it was still dry.  

  Sitting down, he noticed that the bench faced outwards to the beautiful scenery of the lake with the trees lined around and the sight of Tokyo Tower.

  Usagi didn't say anything as she faced the horizon in silence, taking in the scenery with a small smile upon her face as if she knew a far away secret.

  Glancing back she smiled at the sight of Hiiro who remained transfixed at the lake and trees, happy that he was content for the moment.

  "Ahh…the rain is letting up…" Usagi commented.

  Hiiro didn't seem to have heard her comment but he did see the sudden change as the rain lifted and slowly, every so slowly the clouds drifted away and the stars seeped in.  And with it, came the most beautiful sight he had ever seen:  the moon that waned in the sky.  It's rays cast down on the still lake from above the trees and just at the peak of the Tokyo Tower and the stars around the place seemed to twinkle in pleasure and happiness with the removal of the dismal rain that once haunted the scenery.

  "Beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi's voice finally managed to reach his ears.

  And at her words, Hiiro lifted his gaze up and noticed that there seemed to have been a sudden change to her in the light of the moon.  Her hair appeared much lighter, almost silver in color and her eyes, those once beautiful crystalline blue orbs appeared to shine with life and had now altered to a lighter shade…almost silver.  To him, she wasn't the same anymore…to him…she was an angel.  

  "Beautiful…" Hiiro commented as he rose up and towered over her, his eyes softening just the slightest and then he reached out his tanned hands and hovered momentarily over her right cheek before it came in contact, causing a small gasp to erupt from the angel's lips. 

  "Hiiro…" 

  Usagi's eyes widened a bit at his sudden reaction but she didn't seem to mind one bit at the touch.  In fact, it made her heart well up in happiness…which confused her greatly.  In all her years she didn't think that she could fall in love again after Mamoru, but here… it was different.  

  (After only meeting him in such a short amount of time…how can this happen?  But then again…love is funny like that.) Usagi softly uttered in her mind as she gazed up at his crystalline blue orbs.

  And from those eyes, she could see…love and she responded, wholeheartedly.

 "I'm happy, never did I think I could be happy again…until…" Usagi began with a smile gracing her lips.

 "Until I met you…it's the same for me," Hiiro finished for her.

= Love, I see forever in your eyes =

= I can see heaven in your smile =

  (Kami, I can't believe this is even possible, but it is…) Hiiro sighed inwardly as he stepped closer to her and then taking his hand away from her cheek he wrapped it now around her waist, bringing her closer to him into an embrace.  He noticed that she didn't pry away but instead responded back as she wrapped her arms around him and then stared up into his face like before.

  "After two years, did you ever think this would happen?" Usagi innocently asked up at him.

  "What would happen?" Hiiro questioned back.

  Usagi only lightly chuckled before shaking her head and burying her head into his chest, he only tightened his hold on her more.

= And when I hold you close =

= I don't want to let go =

= Because deep in my soul I know girl =

  "I almost forgot…" Usagi said as she raised her head back up.

  "My other gift to you…" Usagi let her arms go from around him and reached into her pocket and took out a star locket.  She held it out to him and he let go of his hold on hers and took the offered present.

  "It's a locket…it can play music if you open it," Usagi suggested to him and he complied as he opened the object and indeed a beautiful melody played itself out.

  "The light can serve as a way to protect you from the dark, doesn't it?" Usagi commented, in awe of the bright light that shined out.

  "Not really," Hiiro stated and shut the locket back before pocketing it.

  "Hm?" Usagi tilted her head up at him in question.

  "You're all I need; you're my light…and my angel, tenshi…" Hiiro smirked at her as a light blush covered her features.

= You are the only light I see =

= Your love means everything to me =

  "Arigatou…Hiiro…for everything…"

  "Arigatou…for the locket…" Hiiro said in return and she suddenly took his hands into hers, feeling warmth return back for both of them.

  "Can I ask you something?  Well…it's more of a request…" Usagi said with slight uneasiness.

  Hiiro didn't exactly reply, only raised an eyebrow in question.

  "Will you…" Usagi began.

  "…by my Valentine for the day?" Usagi ended her request, her eyes shining with hope.

  Hiiro nodded in consent without hesitating and at his affirmation, Usagi's eyes burst with happiness as she impacted him with a hug.

  "Even if it is just for the day, I'm happy…that I spent it with you…" Usagi murmured in his ear.

  "Iie…" Hiiro said in reply and for the moment, Usagi's eyes seemed to have saddened at his words, her heart feeling as if it had shattered into a million pieces.

  "Iie, not just for the day…for always…" Hiiro said as he shook his head.

  "You promise?"

  "Hnh" Hiiro nodded.

= I promise that we'll never part =

= 'Cause you'll always be in my heart =

- Chorus -

= If the sun, should refuse to rise =

= And the moon, doesn't hang in the night =

= The tides won't change, seasons rearrange =

= When the world is through =

= I will still love you =

 "Arigatou, Hiiro.  Arigatou for all of this," Usagi said once more in gratitude and in response he wrapped her around his arms again and took her to the bench with him.

 "Arigatou…"

 "For what?" Usagi asked in question.

 "For being my tenshi…"

 "Tenshi…angel…" Usagi whispered under her breath.

= Girl, you're like an angel from above =

  "Why do you say that I'm an angel, Hiiro? I should say the same about you,"

  "You've helped me move on with my life…" Hiiro simply replied.

= Sent here to shower me with your love =

= Hold me beneath your wings =

= Tell me all of the things =

= All the hopes and the dreams we can share =

  "And you, you've helped me as well.  Keeping me safe and warm…keeping me away from the dark…" Usagi said in response.

  "And you, me…" Hiiro said in reply, not exactly explaining it to her in detail as she did.

= 'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm =

= I'll be the fire that keeps you warm =

= I'll be your light in the dark =

= Cause you'll always be in my heart =

  Nothing more was said after that; the two merely remained content with one another's company: enjoying the feel of contentment and happiness that they no longer had to be afraid or lonely out in the world.  Just as long as they had each other to push away that empty feeling that they once had.

  Hugging Usagi close to him, Hiiro placed his head on her shoulder and smelled the heavenly scent of her hair before leaning his head close to hers and resumed his watch of the stars and the moon.

- Chorus -

= If the sun, should refuse to rise =

= And the moon, doesn't hang in the night =

= The tides won't change, seasons rearrange =

= When the world is through =

= I will still love you =

  "You know…" Usagi said, breaking the silence and slightly turning her head sideways to face Hiiro.

  "Hm?"

  "Now that you agreed to my request…for being my Valentine…"

  "I guess there's another thing I should give you…" Usagi slyly said.

  Hiiro raised another questioning eyebrow at her, urging her to continue.

  "This…" Usagi leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he responded quickly as if it was second nature to him.

= If anything could last forever =

= It's what I feel for you =

  Breaking the kiss, Usagi had a slight smile on her face that mirrored her Valentine's.

  "I thought I'd never have the chance to say this again…"

  "Ai shiteru…" Hiiro said and Usagi blinked in surprise before calming down again at his sudden words.

  "Ai…shiteru…" Usagi responded.

  "Ai…shiteru…" Usagi repeated and wrapped her arms around him into a loose embrace with her head at the crook of his neck.

= (That's what I feel for you) =

= Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways =

= That words could never say =

= That's why I'll always love you =

  Hiiro smiled softly at her touch and then wrapped his arms around hers in return.  Closing his eyes momentarily he pictured Ririna in there with her same small smile and sparkling cornflower blue eyes, shining radiantly and with unconditional love. Seeing that, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and Usagi responded by burying herself deeper at the crook of his neck.

  (~ Ai shiteru…Happy Valentine's Day Hiiro…~) Ririna's voice echoed in his ears and she still smiled.

  Hiiro didn't respond, merely leaned his head slightly against Usagi's.

 (~ I am happy that you've finally found someone else to love as you have once had for me, maybe in more so than I can imagine. ~) Ririna continued on.

  Usagi then raised her head up and then began to whisper in his ear.

  "I almost forgot…" 

  Hiiro didn't open his eyes but had them remain closed.

  (~ Arigatou, Hiiro…for loving me in my lifetime.  And I know…~) 

  "Happy Valentine's Day" Usagi whispered into his ear.

  Hiiro opened up his eyes and realized that she was now facing him, her crystalline blue eyes boring into his Prussian blues.

  "Happy Valentine's Day…" Hiiro said in return.

  "My Valentine…my koibito…my kishi…" Usagi said with a small smile.

  "Knight…kishi…" Hiiro repeated her last word to him and then smirked in slight amusement.

  "Hai…" Usagi nodded.

  "Hnh…my hime…my tenshi…" Hiiro said in return and with that he leaned in and captured her lips into a momentary kiss.

  (~…I know…that you will finally find happiness with her.  That you shall always love her as I shall always love you…~) Ririna's soft voice finally drifted away, disappearing now forever.

  (Arigatou, Ririna…for everything…) Hiiro silently thanked his past love before turning his full attention back to Usagi.

  "Hiiro…"

  "Hm?"

  "You'll always be my love?" 

  Hiiro's eyes softened and amusement danced within them before he reached out for her hand and momentarily squeezed it for confirmation before his reply.

  "Hai"

  "Even if there is no sun or moon?"

  "Hai"

  "Even if the rain beats down and tries to break us apart?"

  "Hai"

  "Even if…" Usagi was silenced when Hiiro kissed her lips and then pulled back.

  "Even if the world dies and everyone dies, Usagi…"

  "You'll still love me?"

  "Hai…"

  "Arigatou…" Usagi murmured.

~The End~

~.~.~.~.~

  Well there's my Valentine's Day ficcie!! Hope you enjoyed it minna-san!  And no worries about those who are wondering where I went with my other fic, With Death Comes Sadness.  It'll come up again someday.  Heheh…


End file.
